I'm In Love With A Stripper
by sakurauchiha442
Summary: Amethyst decides to take Garnet out for her birthday but Jasper seems to have something else planned and Garnet may not like celebrating her birthday but after today she may just consider it after meeting the lovely and talented Pearl. All reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of the actual characters except some of the OC's but this is an AU where the Crystal Gems are human and they have never met each other before.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a dark, quiet night in Beach City which has been turned nto a much bigger town. There were restraunts and stores along with different attractions like bars and nightclubs. On this evening two people were walking around the town after having some dinner at a fast food place, one was tall and dark-skinned with a black afro while the other was short white hair adorned by purple streaks. The tall dark-skinned one likes to keep to herself a lot and rarely goes out to public places but working out at the gym makes one really hungry, the purple one on the other hand loves to hang out and goof around even though she was 21 years old. Right now they were trying to find someplace fun where they could hang out with people they're own ages.

"Why are we out here again Amethyst?" The talll one asked.

"To have a little fun Garnet, you need to get out and interact with people instead of training, working out or being stuck on the computer"Amethyst replied.

"I interact with people, on the computer," Garnet exclaimed back.

"And I'm a pretty pony who eats rainbows, quit lying G I know you," Amethyst said with laugh.

"Fine, anyway where are we going?" Garnet asked.

"My friend Jasper said she would meet us at some type of nightclub but she didn't exactly say what kind of club it was," Amethyst answered.

"I don't like Jasper, she has the craziest ideas," Garnt said shoving her hands into her pockets.

"That's what makes her fun," Amethyst replied.

"She's at least entertaining to watch when she's drunk," Garnet said with a sigh adjusting her shades. They arrive at a nightclub where there were men and women lined up outside the door and a bouncer was regulating the line, Garnet and Amethyst walked up to the bouncer and he let them in after finding their names on the list and the were both hugged by a petite gem who had blue hair.

"So glad you guys made it, the others are this way," replied the petite girl as she walked to the back followed by Garnet and Amethyst.

"So what kind of club is this Lapis?" Amethyst asked.

"I don't know, Jasper is the only one who knows right now," Lapis answered waking to table where a girl with green hair and glasses was sitting, everyone watched Lapis sit in the lap of the girl with glasses and steal some of her drink.

"Good to see you finally out the lab Peridot," Amethyst said to the girl with the glasses sitting down in a chair.

"Lapis made me come here, she used the puppy dog eyes on me so I couldn't resist," Peridot said looking away.

"So where's Jasper at?" Amethyst asked curiously while Garnet took a seat in a chair with her arms crossed.

"She's at the bar getting drinks so she should be with us in little bit," Lapis answered.

"Hey glad you guys could make it! So whose ready for the big surprise?" Jasper asked sitting the drinks on the table.

"We've been ready all day Jasper, just tell us," Lapis exclaimed excitedly.

"I would but I'll just let the show reveal the surprise, look to the stage," Jasper said with a smirk. Just as she said that the room got darker and the lights on the stage lit it up and a pole was spotted in the middle of the stage.

"Don't tell me this is that kind of club Jasper," Peridot replied.

"Oh yes it is, I thought it would be nice to do something different. Besides we're also here for someone else as well" Jasper said looking at Garnet.

"Why are you looking at me?" Garnet asked curiously.

"It's your birthday so I decided this would be a good place to celebrate it," Jasper answered.

"I don't celebrate my birthday Jasper you know that," Garnet said annoyed, she has never celebrated her birthday since the accident with her parents.

"I know that but it is in the past, besides I hear they just hired a new girl here so let's enjoy it" Jasper argued.

"Fine whatever," Garnet said grabbing a drink and taking a sip from it watching the stage. A couple of girls came out and did they're routines but Garnet wasn't impressed until a final girl came out, her skin was a white pale color, her hair was a peach blonde color and she wore a light blue outfit. She started her routine and when she did she had the whole crowd mesmorized by her smooth flowing movements and the way she danced across the stage made her look like she was floating on air. To Garnet she was beautiful and the whole time she was watching her she had kept glances and wins fromt the girl on stage, suddenly the girl got off the stage nd walked over to Garnet and sat in her lap facing her and she slipped a piece of paper into her pocket unrecognized by the crowd and dher friends then she got up and danced back onto the stage and with final twist flip she left the stage with everyone cheering.

"Hahahahahaha! The look on your face G is hilarious," AMethyst said laughing.

"Looks like someone has a favorite," Jasper said with a smirk.

"Her dancing was alot different from the others, she looked like an actual ballet dancer," Lapis replied.

"It seems Garnet enjoyed herself after all," Peridot said with a snicker.

"Listen guys I would love to stay and continue this celebration but I need to get going," Garnet said finishing her drink and getting up walking to the front door.

"ALright goodnight girl!" Amethyst yelled over the dancing crowd.

"Yeah see ya," Garnet said about to leave when she was grabbed by the arm and pulled into the crowd, she was about to punch someone when she noticed who it was.

"Sorry if I startled you, I just tried to get your attention," the person replied shyly.

"No it's cool, you're that dancer from earlier. I really liked your dance, I thought it was unique," Garnet answered.

"Really? Well thank you, my name is Pearl by the way," Pearl said holding out her hand.

"Garnet, nice to meet you," Garnet said shaking it.

"Would you like to dance before you leave Garnet?" Pearl asked shyly.

"I'm not one for dancing but okay," Garnet said taking her hand and twirled her around until Pearl's back was up against Garnet's front.

"I thought you weren't one for dancing?" Pearl asked.

"I don't dance in front off people but it's my birthday so I'll give it a chance," Garnet said resting her hands on Perl's hips.

"Well happy birthday then," Pearl said with a smile.

"It is now," Garnet said moving from side to side with Pearl following her until they were in sync with eachother.

"Let's dance Peridot," Lapis said pulling on her arm.

"You know I don't dance Lapis, I don't even know how," Perdot replied.

"Just follow my lead" Lapis said pulling her up.

"Okay," Peridot exclaimed following her.

"Let's go find dance partners of our own Jasper," Amethyst said standing up.

"Nah I have something to take care of but I'll see you guys later," Jasper said getting up and walking to the bar to talk to the female bartender.

"And by later she means tomorrow," AMethyst said to herself walking into the crowd.

"By the way I slipped my number in your pocket earlier so just call me okay?" Pearl asked Garnet.

"So you don't have a boyfriend?" Garnet asked curiously.

"Nope, I don't like men so I'm single as can be," Pearl said with a smile.

"Well that's good, I guess I'll call you later" Garnet replied.

"I guess you will, anyway I need to get back so I'll talk to you later and maybe we can hang out away from my work" Pearl replied.

"Sure, I got to get going but I'll see you next week hopefully" Garnet replied heading to the door.

"See you next week as well" Pearl waved and disappeared into the crowd. Garnet stepped out into the cool night and pulled the paper out her pocket and smiled at the number.

"Guess today wasn't such a bad idea after all" Garnet replied putting the number back in her pocket and walking home.

 **Hey everybody so here is a new story I working on, I don't know if it's going to be multiple chapters so just leave me a review on what you think and I'll consider it. This is not a sexual story so no suggesting anything like that but cuddling and making out are good. Can't wait to hear your ideas so send them over and read my other stories as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, I'm back with another chapter since I am extremely bored. I do not own the characters but there will be nothing sexual so don't worry. Anyway here we go.**

 **Chapter 2**

The next day Garnet got dressed in her excersising clothes and packed her bag and started heading for the gym she had a membership with. She loved being at home doing stuff but sometimes she gets pretty lonely since she was the only one living there. The others come by sometimes but it still feels lonely to her, Garnet locked her door and stepped outside going to her driveway and taking the tarp off a shiny black and red motorcycle. She got the helmet strapped on and started the bike driving down the street. When she got to her gym she parked her bike and stepped off and as she was looking up she saw a figure walking down the sidewalk on the other side and of the street. It was Pearl but she was talking and laughing with someone she didn't know, Garnet decided to walk across the street and greet Pearl.

"Hey Pearl, it's good to see you again" Garnet replied stepping in front of then.

"Oh hello Garnet, nice to see you too. This is my good friend Rose Quartz, Rose this is the woman I told you about" Pearl introduced. Garnet looked at Rose and said that she was a head taller than her and had pink, curly hair.

"So this is the one who stole my dear friend's heart! It's nice to meet you Garnet! Pearl told me about you over the phone and she wouldn't stop for nothing" Rose replied with a big smile.

"Let's not get into details of that phone call please, anyway what are you doing here Garnet?" Pearl asked.

"I go to that gym across the street, I had just parked my bike when I saw you and see decided to say hi" Garnet answered.

"I was just on my way to my ballet teaching class but how about we go get something to eat when we're done?" Pearl suggested.

"Sure, I'll text you when I'm done and we'll meet here" Garnet answered.

"Great, I better get going before I'm late. See you later Garnet" Pearl replied walking past her with Rose following. Garnet adjusted her shades and went back across to the street entering the gym to see Jasper teaching weight lifting.

"I saw you Garnet, saw your crush now did you?" Jasper asked.

"Shut up Jasper it's none of your business" Garnet replies taking off her jump suit to reveal a tank top and basketball shorts.

"I'm the one who hooked you guys up, I deserve to know the details" Jasper replies.

"We're not even together yet so I owe you nothing" Garnet replied wrapping her hands in white tape as she went over to the punching bags.

"I will get you to tell me Garnet" Jasper exclaimed, Garnet relished the challenge. After punching the bags a little and running the treadmill she put on some gloves and hopped into the ring with boxing gloves and a helmet. She looked across the way and saw Jasper doing the same, "this is how this go, if I knock you to the mat three times you tell me all the details but if you beat me I'll leave you alone deal?" she suggested.

"Deal" Garnet replied making sure everything was on right before getting into a stance. Jasper may be strong and she would have the advantage that is if Garnet wasn't fast as she is. They both bumped fists and stood facing each other, Jasper took the first swing as a test and stepped back. Garnet saw how Jasper was analyzing her body to see if she could find a quick opening, while Jasper was distracted Garnet threw a quick punch catching Jasper in the stomach. Jasper breathed out a little at the punch but otherwise she was unfazed.

"That was dirty Garnet" Jasper replied with a smirk.

"You should pay more attention to your opponent" Garnet replied. As her and Jasper got into a real heated competition Garnet never noticed Pearl walked in the gym trying avoid all the sweaty people. Pearl went up to the ring to watch the battle. Jasper threw a couple of strong punches that Garnet deflected and dodged but she miscalculated and a punch connected with her gut knocking the wind out of her, Jasper then kicked her legs out from under her making her fall to the fall and someone started counting.

"1...2...3...4" the man counted.

"Get up Garnet! Don't let that punch take you down!" Pearl exclaimed. Garnet looked up at her and wobbled to her feet and the red started counting.

"That was one Garnet, two more and I win" Jasper replied.

"I won't lose to you Jasper" Garnet replied determined. They continued with the challenge and after one good punch from Garnet in Jasper's jaw she was laid out on the floor breathing heavily.

"Okay you win, I give" Jasper replied sitting up and rubbing her jaw.

"Sorry about your jaw Jasper" Garnet replied holding her hand out.

"It's cool Garnet, I need to get going anyway. Besides, I think there is someone waiting for you outside" Jasper replied taking off the equipment and left he ring. Garnet took a quick shower and packed her back running outside.

"Nice job in there Garnet, I didn't know you were a boxer" Pearl replied.

"I'm not really a boxer for real, I just like hitting people" Garnet replied

"I see, anyway shall we get that food now?" Pearl replied.

"Yeah, you have been on a motorcycle right?" Garnet replied taking out her helmet and an extra.

"Not really, this would be my first one" Pearl replied putting on the helmet and sat behind Garnet on the bike as she started it up.

"Hang on tight now" Garnet warned.

"What do you mean by tha- AHHHHHHHH!" Pearl asked gripping onto Garnet as she raced down the street. After driving for awhile they arrived a nice sandwich place and Garnet parked her bike and looked back to see Pearl nearly passed out.

"You okay there?" Garnet asked with a slight chuckle.

"Y-Yes, just a little shaken up" Pearl replied getting off and wobbling a little.

"That scream was adorable by the way, never knew you had a strong set of pipes" Garnet replied.

"Yes well it was my first time on a bike, and on top of that my driver was a speed demon" Pearl explained.

"Sorry, you get used to it when the wind blows past your face" Garnet added.

"So what are we getting?" Pearl asked.

"I'm getting a sandwich, get whatever you like" Garnet answered.

"I'll just settle for with a light chicken sandwich, not a very big eater" Pearl replied.

"That's fine, each to their own I guess" Garnet chuckled.

"So I know we talked over the phone but we don't know much about each other, why don't we start with some backstory?" Pearl replied.

"Okay, well I am an only child and I have two mothers. One is Ruby, she's African and the other is Sapphire who is British and my accent is a mix of theirs. I graduated college with a degree in physical education and I live alone. What about you?" Garnet asked.

"Well I am also an only child and both of my parents are French although one of them may be American since I don't have a French accent. I graduated college with a degree in dance and history and I also live alone but I usually have Rose's son Steven over so I'm not entirely alone" Pearl explained.

"That's good, being alone isn't a good feeling but most people see me and feel intimidated. Am I intimidating to you?" Garnet asked.

"Of course not, I mean you were at first but now I see you're just like me. You're just trying to make a living like everyone else" Pearl answered.

"Very philosophical for you to say" Garnet replied.

"Well that's what happens when your best friend is a philosophy major" Pearl replied back with a sigh.

"Listen, I know this was just a little lunch but I would like to take you out to dinner, unless you don't want to which I totally understand if you don't" Garnet replied quickly.

"I would love too, I have to get home but come by Friday at 8 to pick me up. I'll send you my address" Pearl replied standing up.

"Do you need a ride?" Garnet asked standing up quickly.

"No I just texted Rose, I think it will be awhile before I get back on your bike. My head is still spinning" Pearl laughed.

"Okay I'll walk you out and wait with you until then"" Garnet replied throwing away the trash and opening the door letting Pearl out and then she followed.

"You should drop my ballet studio when you have the chance, I could use a partner to teach the girls the new routine I have in mind" Pearl replied.

"Sure, just text me when you want me to come and I'll be there if I can" Garnet agreed.

"Good, well there's Rose but I'll see you Friday for dinner. Enjoy you're evening!" Pearl exclaimed getting in the pink car and driving down the street disappearing into the traffic.

"I look forward to it, Pearl" Garnet replied putting on her helmet and driving off on home on her bike.

 **Hey guys, so chapter 2 is done at last. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it and if not send me a review on what should change or what I can use for future chapters. Until then see you later.**


End file.
